1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a semiconductor package with antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as wearable point-of-sale (POS) terminals, require antennas and a wireless function circuit with a plurality of wireless components (for example, a wireless IC with RF communication capability) for processing, transmitting and receiving RF signals. Conventionally, a wireless communication device includes an antenna and a wireless function circuit respectively disposed on different parts of a system circuit board. Under the conventional approach, the antenna and the wireless function circuit are separately manufactured and electrically connected to each other after being placed on the system circuit board. Since separate sets of part are separately manufactured, higher manufacturing costs are incurred. Moreover, the conventional approach makes it more difficult to achieve a compact product design.
Furthermore, since RF signals are high-frequency signals, electromagnetic interference (EMI) or local oscillator (LO) leakage may easily occur. EMI or LO leakage may interrupt, obstruct or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of the circuit. As is known in the art, electromagnetic interference protection can be achieved by using an electromagnetic interference shielding frame covering the system circuit board.
Therefore, wireless communication devices design must take the arrangement of the antenna and wireless components of the wireless function circuit into consideration. However, the wireless function circuit is not formed as a module or package, and plural wireless components of the wireless function circuit are designed to be disposed on the system circuit board. It is well-known that the layer number, the thickness or materials of the system circuit board are different for each of the wireless communication devices. Consequently, an arrangement of the antenna, layout and wireless components of a wireless function circuit cannot be applied to other wireless communication devices for reaching the same wireless performance.